Kindle My Heart
by Senorita Cumberbatch
Summary: After the death of Xion's sister, she finds out she has a godfather to whom she must change all normalcy in her life and live with. She'll need to learn to get along with her godfather and make the most out of her life. Zexion and Xion pairing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She stared back at the aquatic blues eyes that seem more like they belong to a stranger then her own in the mirror. Despite how in her young age of 12 and how she shouldn't be able to tell the difference, she could see it clearly. Her eyes used to be brighter, full of life and joy, but have been reduced to a lightless blue and with deep sadness. Her eyes are red and puffy after an obvious cry and she didn't want to go into detail at her waxed, pale skin. The only bright color on her was her black dress that her aunt bought her for today. The black cotton dress cut opened, showing her collar bone, and black lace decorated the front over each other in a layer. The skirt of the dress was pleated and reminded Xion of flowers petals. Xion admitted that she liked the dress, it was rather pretty...she just wished the circumstances for it were different.

"Xion." came a voice behind her and she turned to see her Aunt, wearing black too and her hair up. A concerned look crossed her Aunt's face, she saw the difference in Xion as well. "Are you ready?" Xion looked away, to the ground. She was ready in the sense of how she appeared, but inside, deep inside of her, she wasn't willing to go. She wished she could tell her Aunt this, but Xion can see the new bags that formed under her eyes, tired from taking care of her and her four other children. She knew better then to trouble her Aunt any further. "Can I have three more minutes?" she said, more of a whisper.

"Alright then. I have to get back to Alex and James and make sure they didn't dirty their suits." she said and walked away to the source of the loud noise of kids screaming and laughing. She closed the door of the bedroom she was in, her cousin's room, and sat on the bed. She let herself fall back, arms spread and stare at the ceiling. She was grateful for this one moment of peace since coming to live with her Aunt and Uncle's home. With their four kids it was hard to find a place to finally just think quietly. But her thoughts turned quickly to what she had to do today and who she'll say goodbye to. Her heart sank and a few hot tears threatened to escape.

Today, she was going to a funeral. It wasn't her first sadly. Her first funeral were for her parents, who died in a car accident when she was five and Rinoa, her older sister, who was nineteen. On the day of the funeral, she held Rinoa's hand, and stared at the dark brown boxes where her parents lied in. She asked Rinoa why mommy and daddy were in the boxes. "Is it a surprise for us?" she asked and Rinoa tried to smile, tried to say something that would make Xion's mind understand what's happening. But her lips quivered and she bent down to hug her, her arms wrapped around small shoulders and tears running down her cheeks. When they lowered the coffins, Xion wanted to yell to them stop. She got scared to see her dear parents being put somewhere dark. But she didn't tell them to stop because Rinoa put her hand at the back of her head and thought it would be better to comfort her sister instead. Even then, she wondered what would have happened if she told them to stop. Would they have? She knows now that it wouldn't have made a difference.

She didn't remember too much about how it happened, but her sister ended up selling their house and used the money to buy them a small apartment by Xion's school. It was only a one bedroom apartment and the only thing separating the kitchen with the living room was a table and two chairs. But they called it home nonetheless. Her sister, despite the protests of their relatives, worked to keep them living decently and make Xion's life running as normally as possible. Before, Rinoa wouldn't know how to cook, much less boil water, but she forced herself to learn. With time, her food that was wasn't allowed to be labeled as edible soon became good enough to sustain them. Tasting good was unfortunately another level Rinao didn't master. With the money from selling the house and their inheritance from their parents, Rinoa was able to manage their money so that Xion can afford the necessities of school books, clothes, money for groceries, and paying the rent on time. Rinao saved and scrimped every penny she could ever get and made sure it was put away for their future.

Seven years passed for them since their parent's death. Twenty five year old Rinoa was Xion's, twelve years old, full time guardian. To say the years together were easy would be an extreme exaggeration. Rinoa's work schedule made it difficult at times to rearrange so that she could be home to make dinner or to arrange it so that she'll be home enough for Xion. Xion tried to be as helpful to her sister as possible. At the age of seven, she began to read cooking books, trying to make some food without the use of the stove or oven. She only was able to use the stove so long as Rinoa was around to make sure she didn't get hurt. But Xion proved to be a better cook then her sister. Xion smiled to herself as she remembered the look on Rinoa's face when she cooked a guinea fowl with garlic roasted potatoes and steamed string beans on the side after watching a cooking show on the Food Network. Rinoa was both impressed and envious.

But these pleasant memories just made her heart ache and the tears leak from the corners of her eyes. Today's funeral, the one she dreaded to go to, is for Rinoa. Her older sister, her best friend, her guardian, her family. Gone in one fell swoop. She remembered how she was that day. She had finished her last day of school that day and she was excited to spend it with her sister. She wanted to ask Rinoa to go to the beach, maybe stay over night there. She'd get to look over her cook books and experiment with recipes. She can start today and surprise her sister with some good food. Xion ran home, it wasn't very far, but just down the block. After she closed the apartment door behind her, she picked up the wireless phone and rang her sister. Rinoa always reminded Xion to call her after school. Rinoa picked up after two rings. "_Hey Xi*_." she said and Xion could hear the sound of the photo copy machine in the background. Rinoa must be talking to her in the secluded copy room so that her manager doesn't yell at her.

"Summer vacation officially starts today!" Xion said excitedly, putting her backpack down on the kitchen table and pulling open a drawer for her cookbook. She put the book on the kitchen counter and opened it to a bookmarked page. "I'll be spending it cooking and playing outside." Xion looked at the recipe she wanted to try out, homemade pizza. She made sure Rinoa bought the ingredients for her the other weekend.

"_That sounds fine so long as you tell me when you go out and where_." Xion has already come to understand and, at times, tolerate her sister's over protective nature.

"Fine with me. I'm making pizza tonight, can I use the oven?" Xion could practically hear the worry Rinoa was showing in the silence. "You know I'll follow the book's recipe and not set the oven any higher or lower." When Rinoa didn't answer, Xion said "Please? Please!"

Rinoa sighed "_Ok. Just wear the oven mitts and be careful! I'll be home at six. Love you_."

"I love you too." Xion said and hung up. Xion, while staring at the ceiling, wondered why she didn't know. Why didn't she know that that was going to be the last time she was going to hear her sister? Why didn't she know it was going to be the last day she was going to see Rinoa alive? Or why while she waited, the pizza she made getting cold and time passing from when Rinoa promised to return...why didn't she get some kind of feeling or something that just told her something horrible happened? But she didn't know it was going to happen. Just like how she didn't know the police were going to call her and tell her that Rinoa's car was hit. Or how she called her aunt and sobbed over the phone, telling her what happened. Or how her aunt picked her up and dropped her off at her home to go to the hospital where Rinoa was. That night she stayed awake, sleeping with her cousin James and heard the door open and close, her aunt coming home. She listened to their muffled conversation, but couldn't make out anything other then "was too late."

She spent that night wondering what was going to happen to her. When her parents died, Rinoa was there to pick her up and be not only her sister, but a parent as well. Now with her gone...it was like a hole being ripped open in Xion. It was painful and each throb of her heart made the hole ache to the point where she'll cry in the bathroom. Even now, the hole ached much harder. A sudden bang on the door and her heart jumped, she bolted up. She wiped the tears from her eyes, the door opens to her seven year old cousin Henry. His brown eyes looked at her behind his long brown bangs. Next to Henry was Walter, wearing his blue raincoat and staring at Xion. "Whatcha doing Xi?" Walter asked, his blonde hair falling over his face. He and Henry walked to her side and she rubbed her eyes of any more tears. "Nothing. Just thinking" she said hastily. She already had her aunt and uncle worried, she didn't want to worry her little cousins.

Henry sat on the bed next to her and put his head on her arm. Xion put her hand on his head and tousled his brown locks. Henry was much more reserve then any of his brothers and was always one to do the comforting when they cried. Xion figured he was trying to comfort her too. Walter jumped onto the bed at her other side and stared at Xion. "You were crying again." Walter said and got an immediate disapproval look from Henry. Walter turned away, pouting, and muttering "Well she was." Henry looked up at Xion, his brown eyes onto her blue.

"It'll be ok Xi. Rinoa is in heaven now as an angel." he said so softly and innocently that Xion couldn't help the smile that spread to her face. It was one she hadn't had since she heard her sister's death. She gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead, said boy got tints of pink on his cheek for it. She heard the clacks of heels coming down the hallway and her aunt stood a the doorway. "Xion it's...Walter, what have I told you about that coat! You can't wear it to the funeral."

"But mom!" he whined, clutching the jacket to his chest. "I like it!" he whined again. Her aunt took Walter's arm and dragged him out the room, he was still protesting on wearing his blue jacket. Henry got off the bed and followed them, knowing his comforting skills will be needed again. Xion rose off the bed and watched from the doorway, all four of her cousins surrounding their mother, a last inspection of their appearance. Walter, jacket off and moping, stood next to Henry, holding his hand. Alex and James were playing with action figures, hitting them against each other and fake screaming. Her uncle came out of the room next to his wife, kneeling down and fixing Alex's tie. The scene before Xion are what she always see on TV or in books. That perfect family scene which made that hole ache and burn. Xion, as much as she loved them, knew she didn't belong in that picture. Leaning her head on the doorway, closing her eyes and she pictured the only family scene she wanted. And that was with Rinoa.

* * *

They drove to the funeral, Xion tried to bear the cramped backseat and the constant fidgeting of her cousins. But as soon as they parked the car on the other side of the funeral home, she took a moment to enjoy the space once out of the car. She walked behind her aunt and her cousins, her stomach coiling and making her feel sick. "Um," she started and her aunt looks back at her. "I-I just needed a minute. I think I got a little...car sick." she said and clutched her stomach. Her cousins and aunt stood by the door, her aunt nodded to her, "Sure. We'll wait for you inside." As soon as Xion could see her everyone's figure disappear did she clutch her chest and moan.

Xion sat on the steps, her elbows on her knees and she put a hand on her forehead. Her legs trembled, she didn't want to go inside. She actually wanted to go back home to that one bedroom apartment. She didn't want to say goodbye.

_'I shouldn't even be saying goodbye!'_ she thought to herself angrily. The anger quickly subsided, replaced with heartache. _'Rinoa...why? Why did you have to die?'_ Xion pressed her hands to her eyes, seeing colors form fireworks behind her eyelids. She didn't know how long she sat there, how long her legs shook, or how long she thought about entering, but she got up. She dusted off any specks of dirt on her dress and faced the funeral home. Each step on the stairs were heavy, like her feet turned into stone. She entered the building, dim lighting and vases of flowers on pedestals lined the walls down a long hallway. She followed the persian rug down the hallway to a split, to her right she could hear the sound of faint talking where her relatives waited. She would have headed straight to them, but she looked to her left, down the other hallway to see double doors. She should have gone to her right, to her waiting aunt, but she turned to her left.

She could never control her own curiosity at times. A trait her sister said was both good and bad, worrying her at times of any possible dangers Xion could put herself in. But Xion didn't see any 'danger' of walking into a room. Worse case scenario would be to walk into an office and in that would lead to someone escort her to her relatives. She opened the doors, a slight crack so she could see what or who was inside. A small gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened to see what was beyond the doors. She opened the door slightly, entering and forgetting to close the door behind her. Passing rows of empty chairs, flower wreaths of orchids propped on opposite sides, and a black coffin right in the middle. Xion's eyes stared at the open coffin, Rinoa lying inside.

She controlled her lip quiver and the possible sob that hitched in throat with a hard bite on the lips and clenched fists. She couldn't explain why she was so angry. Why the anger boiled inside her. But she was. Rinoa, her long sleek black hair with brown streaks she dyed when she was a teenager held with a white headband and a few strands of black hair on her forehead. She wore a white tank dress against her ivory skin and she was beautiful. But what made Xion upset was that her sister looked so peaceful, like she was asleep. And for a moment that's what Xion thought she was just doing, sleeping. She watched Rinoa and wanted her to wake up. For Rinoa to get up and smile, acting like this was all a joke (a cruel joke at that). She'd laugh at her surprised relatives and take Xion home. Knowing Rinoa, she'd suggest going to karaoke and she'd sing Madonna's Hung Up (_A/N: I just picked a random song on my sister's ipod for Rinoa. le sigh_) But she didn't move nor sleep and Xion knew that she wasn't going to get up and smile for her anymore. The door creaked behind her and she spun around.

Xion turned to see a man at the doorway, a surprised look on his face when he met with Xion's eyes. The man had steel blue hair, almost gray, which made Xion wonder about his age. His hair was nearly covering half of his face and watching her with one visible eye. Xion's eyes drew down to his arms where he held a bouquet of anemones in hues of pink. A forced flashback came into her mind of a random night and a random conversation. Rinoa sat on the couch next to Xion while she did her math homework and Rinoa brushing her hair. How the conversation steered this way Xion long forgot, but she remembered her sister say "I wouldn't want roses as my first bouquet."

Xion wrote the answer to a problem down before she looked at Rinoa and said "Why not? You don't like roses?" Rinoa shrugged and said "I like roses, but I just want my first bouquet to be something out of the ordinary." Xion nodded, but still didn't understand what Rinoa meant. She looked at the next math problem and grimaced, a word problem. She closed her math book, but Rinoa caught Xion's look. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just going to do it later." Xion said and looked away from her sister. Rinoa cranked her head, trying to look at her sister's face and she grinned. "More like do it in the morning before school." Rinoa leaned back and brushed her hair some more. Xion turned back to her sister and smiled innocently. "Then what flowers do you want?" Xion knew that Rinoa knew she changed the topic on purpose by the way she smiled. But she answered Xion anyway.

"Do you know the flowers Miss Sullivan has? The ones she calls her 'babies?'" Xion thought of the elderly woman taking care of flowers with round petals in colors of red, white, purple and fuchsia. "Ani-...um, anemones right?" Rinoa nodded, putting her hair brush down."Yeah. I'd like those, but in my favorite color."

Xion didn't understand why she had that flashback or the point of it, but it just reminded her that moments like that with her sister will never happen again. She looked back at the man, who was looking over her shoulder at Rinoa. His somber eyes stared at Rinoa, his head hung low. She didn't know him or have ever seen him before today. Did he know her sister? He must have though or else he wouldn't be here. But Xion thought she knew all of Rinoa's friends. Her mind made a list of her friends. _'She might have met him at work.'_ she thought.

"You must be Xion." he said calmly. Xion, so lost in her thoughts, didn't realize he was standing right in front of her. She stared up at him, seeing that he was young despite the gray/blue color his hair is. But she was struck by his handsome face, a flush creeping on her face and a held breath. She realized that she hasn't answered him yet and was just gaping.

"Y-yes." she said and looked to the wall. She wanted to look anywhere other then him or else she would be staring. "And you?" she raised her eyes. "Who are you?" The man's hand crinkled the tissue paper that wrapped over the flowers. He didn't answer right away too. The door behind him opened again and the man stepped aside. Her aunt's head popped in and her eyes rested on Xion.

"Xion! What are you-?" her aunt stopped mid sentence once she saw the man. After a look up and down at the man beside Xion, she waved her hand, meaning to stand beside her. Xion walked past the man and tried to get a look at his face, but all she could see was his hair covering it. She stood in front of her aunt and her aunt took her hand, pulling Xion out of the door and down the hallway. "I went to go look for you and I almost got a heart-" she paused, thinking up better words after thinking about where she is. "I couldn't find you. And you were talking to a strange man! You know better then to talk to strangers." She let her aunt drag her to the other side, but she wasn't paying attention to her scolding. She wondered why the man didn't answer her question. She entered a waiting room where her relatives are talking in hush voices. Once her relatives saw Xion, all the talking stopped and everyone was staring at her. She spotted all of her relatives, but she didn't have many.

Her uncle was with her Aunt Cheryl (on her mother's side) and her four little cousins sitting against the wall, bored. Her grandfather on his wheelchair with his nurse aid, who respectfully wore a black shirt and blue faded jeans, they stood with his grandmother (on her father's side). Her cousin Alessa was with some guy Xion didn't know, she assumed was her boyfriend, and Rinoa's friend Selphie. Alessa had this look on her face that Xion could tell was pity. But she spotted Leon right away, leaning against the wall in the corner of the room with Cloud.

"_Poor thing._" she heard someone say, but couldn't tell who. Her Aunt Cheryl walked up to her, pulling her into her bosom and patting her back. "It'll be ok Xion. If you want to cry, you go ahead and cry." she said, her long black hair curtained her face. She wasn't really comfortable in this hug, but to be polite she wrapped her arms around her Aunt Cheryl. "Thanks Aunt Cheryl. I'm fine." Xion was glad when Aunt Cheryl let go. The rest of her relatives bombarded her with "I'm sorry's" and "It'll be ok." It wasn't that Xion wasn't grateful for their support in this horrible time, but she just felt awkward...awkward from all of this attention. They made her out to be the victim out of this, instead of her sister.

A priest came in and told everyone to start getting seated in the main room. She followed her aunt and uncle back into that room where Rinoa's coffin stood. Xion looked around for the blue haired man, but didn't see him. She sat at the front, a row of five chairs and she sat on the first chair by the aisle. Her four cousins sat next to her and her aunt sat last, her husband sat behind her. She had a close seat in front of Rinoa, able to see her fully up close. The priest entered into a monotone speech of how God had plans for all of us. How he plans for the many good to occur in this world, but just as equally plans the bad. And yes, he even sought for Rinoa to enter his kingdom. Xion's fists clenched and knitted her brows together. Xion wanted to know what was God's plan for taking Rinoa so early from her. He already had her parents...what more was he trying to do to her?

But he spoke next of a warm and gentle place, his holy land. A place where serenity and peace surrounded everything like air. No pain, but just a pure bliss of love. Xion pictured a place above the clouds where the sun's ray reached every corner and it was a warm thought to think for Rinoa. The priest allowed her aunt to take the podium for her eulogy and she nervously took out note cards from her purse. My aunt spoke read off the note cards for Rinoa, but Xion tuned it out since she helped her aunt fill in information. Xion just stared at Rinoa, taking everything about her in one last time. Her peach colored lips, the strands of hair parted on the left side of her face, and her thin arms, arms that have hugged her more times then she can count. She replayed the small gestures Rinoa had in her head. From combing her hair to her crinkling her noise when she laughed.

Her vision started to blur while the tears ran down her cheeks, her shoulders shook and she wrapped her arms around herself to steady them. She could feel the eyes of her aunt and all of her relatives on her, but she continued to keep her eyes on Rinoa. She heard a creak again and footsteps. A pair of black shoes stood in front of her, this person knelt down and she realized that it was the blue haired man from before. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief, holding it out for her to use. Xion stared at the man, taking the offered handkerchief, dabbing her cheeks of her tears and blowing her nose. She took note of how it smelled like nice and wondered if it's the because of some kind of fabric softener or it's the smell of the man himself. He put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and her face blushed again. He dropped his hand, leaving a warm spot on her shoulder, and walked back down the aisle. Only now does Xion realize that her aunt's eulogy ended and the priest taking over again.

Xion still held the handkerchief in her hand and she turned over her shoulder to see the blue haired man sitting all the way in the back. His eyes were on Rinoa and he too had this deep anguished look on his face. If he was crying, Xion couldn't see. She faced forward again when the priest wanted everyone to lower their heads in prayer for Rinoa. Xion didn't pray...for some reason, she couldn't find herself to want to talk to God. She instead made a mental goodbye to Rinoa.

_'Thank you for always putting up with me. For always taking care of me. Thank you for being my sister. I'm going to miss you. But if the priest said you're somewhere good and in peace, then I'm happy for you. I...love you so much. I hope you know that.'_

"Amen." the priest finished and Xion whispered "Bye."

* * *

Her aunt and uncle took Xion to an office building a mile away from the funeral him, to an attorney. Xion last saw this attorney when her parents died. He spoke with Rinoa and her relatives while she stayed outside with her cousin Alessa who was a teenager then. Her aunt and uncle entered, but Xion was asked to watch her cousins who all looked at the National Geographic magazines in the waiting room. She sat on the chair by the door her ears strained for anything interesting being said. Seeing her cousins were too busy looking at magazines and the secretary typing at the computer, she put her ear on the door and listened.

"-it's what she wanted, Mrs. Hikan." said by a man who Xion thinks is the attorney. "But-but that shouldn't be right. I mean who is he? Why him?" And Xion recognized that to be her aunt's voice.

_'Who are they talking about?'_ Xion thought. A door opened in the waiting room and Xion looked to see the blue haired man walk in. He looked at Xion, her head still pressed to the door and raised an eyebrow. She pulled back, embarrassed, and got up from the chair. She stood in front of him and held his handkerchief. "Thank you for giving this to me." she said and held it up to him. Xion stared in amazement when he gave her a small smile and put his hand on hers. "Keep it." She lowered he hand and eyes, her face flushing, the door to the attorney's office open again. A middle aged man, in tie and suit, looking over to the blue haired man.

"Ah yes, Zexion Ishida. Please enter, we have much to discuss." Her aunt and uncle stared at, as Xion learned, Zexion Ishida while he followed the attorney. The door closed again and Xion walked back to her chair so she could listen again. "Xion," a hand pulled at her dress skirt, her cousin Alex having this pained look on his face. "I need the bathroom." he said and fidgeted legs. Xion looked back at the door, she won't be able to listen now.

"Ok, I'll take you." she turned to her three other cousins. "Does anyone else need the bathroom?" And all three shot their hands up in the air. She took them into the girl's bathroom, but they protested on how they shoudl go into the boy's bathroom. "I can't go in there with you guys then." she stated.

"We'll be fine Xi." Walter said and pushed his way inside first, his brothers followed after him. Xion stood back and waited for them to finish up. She thought back to Zexion Ishida. Apparently he not only knew Rinoa, but he had some kind of business with her family and attorney. She had to admit that she was curious and with that a need to find out more. Her cousins came out of the bathroom and lined up in front of her.

"You guys wash your hands?" she asked and they all nodded, Henry wiping his hands on his suit. She lead them back to the waiting room, the door opened again for the attorney's office and her aunt, uncle, and Zexion exited. The attorney, his hand on his aunt's shoulder and the other on Zexion's shoulder, said. "We'll meet back here in a week after getting everything checked out. For the time being will you-" he said turning to her aunt. Her aunt nodded and gave a glare to Zexion, taking it unfazed. They all turned to look down at Xion who stared back at them, confused. Her aunt took Xion by her hand and lead them out of the office. Xion looked back to Zexion, he was talking to the attorney and she wished she could have said goodbye at least. Her aunt was upset about something, her frown deepening over the car ride back home. When they entered the apartment, she told her four children to go to their room.

They protested, complained that a TV show was going to be on and they wanted to watch. But she gave them a look, one that was already past her tolerance level, and the boys walked into their rooms, still complaining. "Xion," her aunt said and Xion turned. Her aunt held her husband's hand and they gave each others looks, leaving her out of some loop. "Do you know who that blue haired man was? The one that came into the office at the attorney's?"

"No. But I saw him at the funeral. He was holding flowers for Rinoa and he gave me a this." Xion pulled out the handkerchief, showing it to her aunt.

"But you don't remember if he was ever with your sister? Or did she ever mention him?" her aunt asked, nearly looking desperate for Xion's answer. She shook her head and her aunt and uncle exchanged another look. Xion opened her mouth to ask what's going on, but her aunt cut her off by telling her to go play with her cousins. She walked slowly, looking over her shoulder while her aunt and uncle walk to their bedroom and close it behind them. She stopped walking. Curiosity always getting the best of her. She turned and tiptoed back, making sure her footsteps can't be heard. She pressed her ear to the door. She could hear the bed squeak and then footsteps.

"I refuse. I simply refuse to let him take her! Who does he think he is?" That was definitely her aunt talking. But Xion still didn't understand. Who's going to take her?

"Calm down Mary, I understand." Another bed squeak and a deep sigh. "I just don't understand. Why did Rinoa want this? What was she thinking?" Xion wanted to hear more. What did Rinoa want and why did her aunt disapprove? But a tap on her back, startling her enough to make a sound, but her hand covered her mouth, she turned. It was Henry staring up at her curiously and holding a book he wanted read to him. Xion noted that it wasn't a book to read, but a book on photography and just had photos. She turned back and sighed lightly. She supposed that she'll have to wait a week to understand this whole thing. She took Henry's hand and walked back to their room.

* * *

After another week of stay at her aunt and uncle's home, the attorny called for them to visit his office. Xion was surprised to be asked to tag along with them and they left her four cousins with a babysitter. She sat in the back seat and can see her aunt's worried face. Her uncle, keeping one hand on the steering wheel, held her hand and squeezed. They entered the attorney's office and Xion couldn't hold back the gasp of seeing Zexion in the office as well. After everyone was seated, Xion sitting next to her aunt, but she glanced at Zexion every few seconds. The attorney, whose name Xion learned to be Mr. Amedeo, pulled out a vanilla folder and opened it in front of him.

"The screen test you asked for passed through. He has no police records, no criminal records what so ever, and passed all back ground checks with flying colors." Xion looked to her aunt, confused. Her aunt' s wide eyes and hold on her husband's hand were enough for Xion to finally ask them. "What? What is he talking about?" She touched her aunt's arm, her aunt blinked and held her hand. "No. I can't let this happen." Mr. Amedeo sighed and said.

"I'm sorry. The paperwork has already passed through and they are the deceased's last wishes that must be carried out."

"What's going on?" Xion said loudly, sick and tired of being left out in affairs that were about her. Everyone in that office turned to her and Mr. Amedeo folded his hands on his desk. "As requested by your late sister, your sole guardian, the rights of supervision and guardian ship are to be given to your godfather, Zexion Ishida."

Xion's mouth flew open into a large 'O.' She looked at Zexion and he stared back, emotionless. Her older sister put him as her guardian. Why wasn't she ever told of this? That she had a godfather! She felt a bit betrayed that her sister kept this from her. And how she wished she could ask why, but the only person who had those answers were her sisters and she was gone.

"Xion," Mr. Amedeo started and this time he had a soft look on his face when he spoke to her. "What do you want? Do you want to stay with your aunt and uncle? Or go with Mr. Ishida?"

She looked from Mr. Amedeo to her aunt and uncles's smiling faces to Zexion. She wouldn't mind staying with her aunt and uncle, she knew that they would make room for her. And she didn't know this man, Zexion. He just came into her life out of the blue and she'd have to live with him. The only thing she knew about him was that Rinoa knew him. But that's the thing, Rinoa knew him. Knew him enough her little sister, the most important person in her life, to him. Her sister wanted this for some reason. Rinoa wanted her to live with him, even though she didn't know him at all. But Rinoa has never been wrong to Xion. She must have had a good reason not to have told her and put her under his care. She looked at Zexion, his arms folded over his chest and nodded. Her aunt gasped her name next to her, but she kept a lock on Zexion's faded blue eyes.

"If it's what Rinoa wanted, then I'll do it."

* * *

Author's Note:

_* Said like Zee. I honestly pronounce her name like "Ze-on" and I've heard others say it more like "Shion." But I'll go at it my way._

_****__Special little Easter Egg_: All of Xion's cousins & relatives are named and based after Silent Hill characters. I'm kinda re-obsessing over it.  


- Another story. Even though I have five others that I haven't finished yet...and I add another to the list. But I suppose it doesn't matter to me. I do like to keep myself busy and I've wanted this story out here at least instead of in my head where it would most likely be forgotten.

-My first Xion & Zexion paired story. I already feel a little proud of this one even if it doesn't have a review...yet. Xion's sister is Rinoa from FFVIII. I know it's random, but I saw her picture and thought that they could be sisters. But minus the brown eyes.

Thanks for reading~! Please review.

p.s. Bryan, for a guy with such a high SAT score, you didn't get it. The reason I was able to talk was because I trust you enough to talk. Yes it was hard and I even thought of not telling you, but I wanted someone to talk to. I knew you were a person I can turn to about this. I'm not mad, if you're wondering. I'll write to you in the review reply.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much word count compared to the first chapter, but circumstances had me update with what I had done already. And this makes the 2nd story to be updated today! I am on a roll today and I don't question anything. Thanks for the reviews, favoring, and alerts! And to some reviewers I couldn't reply back:

Anonymous reviewer: Second chapter here and present! I know...the lack of Zexion/Xion paired stories on fanfics is quite shocking. But maybe it'll change.

To P.I.A.J: I wonder why you won't sign in so I may reply properly, but I suppose it is not any of my business to ask. Hm...when did I leave? Granted I haven't updated for some time and I do have en excuse for that, but it doesn't matter. I don't plan on leaving fanfiction. Even with no internet on my computer won't stop me from writing. And hopefully this story won't disappoint you and we'd get some fun out of it. The only downside to this whole thing is whenever I would update, which is never set in stone.

Enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

Xion closed the zipper of her backpack, satisfied with what she packed inside. Her own cooking book with pictures of the food she's created; two family scrapbooks; her black DS that her uncle gave her for Christmas; the hardcover book of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; and the rest...the rest belonged to Rinoa. Before her apartment was cleaned of everything else and stored, Rinoa's stuff was left last to pack away into storage. Everything that belonged to her, up until the night she died, was left as it was. The bottom half of the bunk bed made neatly, her slippers left by the closet , and her hair brush left by the nightstand with a few strands of black hair. Xion watched her aunt and uncle put Rinoa's things away the other night.

She watched everything being put away, her aunt helping her and keeping a careful eye on Xion. Her aunt worried if Xion would be able to handle putting Rinoa's things away, it was another seal of things to change for her. But Xion didn't cry or let an ounce of sadness appear on her face. Xion packed away her sister's books, several stuff animals she loved, her favorite comforter, and her clothes. But though she fought her emotions to show, she felt that hole within her ache with every second. It was unbearable and she wanted to leave the room at times so she could catch her breath, instead she would turn away, making sure her aunt wouldn't see her, and take several deep breaths.

"You know," her aunt started while she folded clothes into cardboard boxes. "you can keep a few of her things. I think Rinoa wouldn't mind you keeping something of hers...to remember her by." she said gently and patted Xions hair. Xion smiled and nodded. "I'd like to." she said quietly. Xion only took a few things of Rinoa's. She took a jewlery box of Rinoa's, a glossy brown box with gold roses printed on the front. Xion opened it, a mirror attached under the cover and peered at it's contents. It didn't have much jewelry in there. It held bobby pins, plastic barrettes, one beaded bracelet, and one pair of plastic star shaped earrings.

But there was one piece jewelry that was very pretty. It was a necklace with a small silver moon and a blue gemmed star attached to it's tip. Xion guessed it to be a gift from an old boyfriend, Leon maybe. Xion took a Rinoa's headband, her favorite coffee mug with a strawberry pattern, and two t-shirts. Rinoa's clothes would not fit her until she gave it a few years for it to. The were loose on her, they were better used for her to sleep in. The shirts held Rinoa's smell, the smell of perfume that Rinoa favored and reminded Xion of hugs her sister gave her. She knew that she will never get another one like it, but the smell is a good reminder.

She stood in her small bedroom, now clean of all her possessions and have been packed for her new home. The rickety old bunk bed she and Rinoa shared was dismantled and thrown away. Her desk covered with stickers she'd beg Rinoa to buy her was being put in storage along with the rest of her apartment furniture. Seeing the vacant apartment, every single inch of it with a memory of her and her sister, she felt the tingle of her eyes watering again. But she pulled the urge back as much as she could. She could not and would not cry, at least that's what she had to tell herself. Her front was more for her aunt then herself.

* * *

_"Xion, honey." her aunt said in a soft, almost pleading voice. Xion looked away from the blank faced Zexion and to her aunt. "You don't have to do this. You can live with me and your uncle and cousins. We're your family." she emphasized family and glanced at Zexion. Xion knew she would be happier at her aunt's home. Her aunt and uncle would treat her like their very own, like the daughter they never had. H__er cousins would become more like her brothers and, being the oldest, she would lovingly care for them just as Rinoa had for her. She knew that she would be cared for and happy for the rest of her days. __But the fact still remained...__Rinoa wanted this._

_For some reason or other, she wanted her little sister to be with this man. Meaning Rinoa trusted Zexion Ishida to take care of her. __So, in trust of her sister's judgement, she shook her head to her aunt and put on an encouraging smile. Her aunt seemed to have believed the smile to be genuine and looked shocked. Only Rinoa would ever be able to see the tells of falsehood in that smile. "Thank you, but I'll live with Zexion." she said with a calm voice. She felt the tingle of her eyes watering and threatened tears, but she bit her tongue and let the sudden pain fight them back. _

_"Xion," came a voice that only called her once before. She turned her head to Zexion, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Would you please wait outside the office for a moment while I speak with your aunt and uncle?" he said. His voice, so calm, somewhat deep, and smooth made Xion flushed. She lowered her head, hoping to hide her face with her hair, she nodded and walked outside of the office. She sat on the same seat she sat last time she was here, but she couldn't press her ear to the door without the secretary looking over to her. Xion strained her ears to make out the conversation. She can hear the loud voice of her aunt and uncle arguing with Zexion, though she couldn't hear his voice that much meaning he was taking rather calmly and low._

_Eventually, after some time, her aunt and uncle came out of the office along with Mr. Amedeo, both with a frown on their faces. "It'll be alright." Mr. Amedeo assured them. "Everything has been arranged for her to live with Zexion. He'll be there to pick her up in the afternoon." Her aunt and uncle nodded and her aunt held out her hand to Xion. Xion took her aunt's hand, her aunt squeezing it slightly and they walked out of the office. The drive home was quiet even though Xion had many questions to ask to satisfy her curiosity. But she took notice at the white knuckles on her uncle's hands while he drove and her aunt burying her face in her hands. It pained Xion to have caused this to them for agreeing to go with Zexion. _

_After paying the babysitter and putting on a Pokemon DVD in their bedroom, all three of them sat in the kitchen while her aunt fixed them cool drinks. Xion stared at her hands on top of the plastic sheet protecting the white cloth underneath, her palms sticked to the plastic due to sweat. A glass of cherry kool aid with ice was set down in front of her and glasses of water set down for her aunt and uncle. Xion unsticked her hands from the plastic and wrapped them around the cool glass cup, it helped with her palms, but it didn't help lift her eyes up to meet theirs. Her aunt sat down next to her uncle. "Xion." her uncle said and she gradually raised her head to meet his blue eyes. Her uncle was her father's younger brother and she saw the resemblance of the two. Both had dark hair, her father had black and her uncle had parted to the side and kept at a neat fashion that was perfected after years of the same routine. She even noticed a few habits her father had in her uncle. _

_Her uncle liked to wipe the knife on top of the bagel after spreading cream cheese. Or how they ruffle their hair when exasperated or confused. But the most obvious feature were the blue eyes. Lively and vibrant blue eyes that have been passed down from parent to child for generations. She saw her father in his eyes and from there she saw Rinoa. That hole in her heart twitched achingly, but she hid any expression of it from her aunt and uncle, to lessen their worries as is. "Xion, you don't have to do this." he said softly. "Your aunt and I," he took aunt's hand in his, fingers entwined. "we can take care of you. You'll be with your family." Her aunt nodded and smiled. _

_"That's right! You'll have your cousins and they look up to you like a sister. And you'll have me and your uncle here. Plus your friends from school and-and things don't have to change. There is no reason for you to go with that man honey." Her aunt's large smile almost swayed Xion's decision, but she quickly swat the feeling away. "There is a reason." Xion said, keeping her voice calm and clear. "Rinoa wanted me to go with Mr. Ishida."_

_It made Xion sad to have caused the smile from her aunt's face to fade away. "B-but he's stranger! Your uncle and I don't know him and neither do the rest of the family!"_

_"Rinoa knew him. She trusts him." _

_"But still, why didn't she tell anyone?" her aunt argued back. She wasn't yelling, but using an even tone so her children didn't hear it, but a tinge of anger was in there none the less. _

_"I don't know why she didn't tell me. But I trust my sister. She always made good decisions." she said and crossed her arms over her chest, her way of saying that any more arguments would not dis-prove her accusation. Her aunt's eyebrows twitched, a sign Xion knew when she last saw her cousin Walter spread krazy glue in their previous DVD player and rendered it useless. "Xion, you are too young to make such a big decision yourself. You can't possibly live with-with a man!" _

_Xion can see where her aunt was going with this. She and Rinoa watched the night news and have heard of what could befall to a child left alone with...certain men. To hear these things always made Xion's stomach coil to a sickness and her skin crawl. She could already feel the bile rise to her throat at the thought. But she swallowed it back in trust of her older sister. Rinoa would never put Xion in the hands of anyone who would harm her. Xion believed that, she believed it whole heartily. _

_"If Rinoa trusts him then so do I." she said and would not talk anymore about it. _

* * *

The sound of shrill, childish laughter broke her out of her thoughts and she poked her head out of the door to her living room. With it's vacant space, it became a playground for her four cousins, all playing tag with each other. From the looks of it, Henry was "it" and he chased James with arms out spread. James was a bit chubbier then his brothers and big in height too, which made him the slowest. Henry finally caught James by grabbing onto his green shirt and James frowned. "I don't want to be it!" he complained, his hands in fists, and he looked around to his brothers to see who he'll make "it." A screech from duct tape caught Xion's attention next and she saw that her aunt, in the kitchen, was taping the last box closed. Her aunt's brown hair was put in a pony tail and she wore a light blue sundress, it somehow complimented the pink in her cheeks because of the summer heat.

She uncapped a black marker and wrote whatever was stored in the box in her pretty cursive. Her uncle entered through the open door, sweat stains on his pea green shirt and took the box her aunt just labeled. Her aunt patted her husbands back and then set her hands on her hips, looking at the kitchen and thinking if there were anything left to put away. The whole apartment had been cleaned of everything and cleaned for it's next tenants to call home.

_'I can't call this place home anymore. Not without you Rinoa.'_ she sadly thought. "Xi, play with us!" Walter said and pulled her hand. She smiled at him, this one not being forced or faked.

"What do you want to play?"

"TAG!" Alex said and pushed her from behind. She stumbled a bit and looked around to see her cousins running around the room. She put her backpack down by the door and chased the first boy in front of her, Alex. She giggled when she scooped him into her arms and he struggled for a bit to break free. She put tickled his arm pits and his body tensed up, but he was giggling with her. She let him go and jumped back. "Alex is it!" she warned the others. Alex turned around and tried to tag Walter, but he curved his body to stay out of reach. She watched from the corner for a bit and then ran when she saw Alex get close to her.

She noticed her uncle walking in and heading to her aunt, kissing her on the cheek before opening a water bottle. After a swig of water he looked at his wrist watch then to his wife. Xion could see a look pass between them, her aunt's frown thinning. She stopped running and looked at them, wondering what they were thinking. Someone ran into her from behind and she almost fell forward. She looked behind her to see Henry had run into her and she patted his head. "Xi," Henry said in his soft voice. "Yes Henry?" she said

"You're it again." Henry detached himself and ran to Walter. For a moment, she was taken back and then a wide smile crept to her face. "I'm it again?" she said to her cousins. "Well then...HERE I COME!" she yelled and jumped in front of her cousins. They all ran in different directions, yelling in surprise. She and her cousins played tag for twenty more minutes til her aunt walked in.

"Xion," she said and she stopped in her run, hair clinging to her forehead due to sweat. "Mr. Ishida is outside. It's time to go. Come on guys, let's head outside." her aunt motioned for her sons to head out of the apartment. Xion turned and picked up her backpack, following her aunt and cousins. She hesitated when she got to the door and looked back at her apartment. Too many memories were in here, both good and bad. All revolving around her older sister. This was her home...now she had to say goodbye to something else precious to her. She closed the door behind her and bit her lip so that she did not cry.

Zexion's black car parked in front of the apartment building, arriving as he promised to pick Xion up and had the trunk open. Her uncle packed her suitcases inside and two boxes. Zexion Ishida kept his hands in pockets and wore a black button down shirt with a blazer. He nonchalantly leaned back onto his car and waited for Xion. Xion froze in spot and stared at Zexion. This was it. She was going to leave everything she knew behind and go with this man. She couldn't deny the slight fear of the suddenness to build inside of her. She couldn't find herself to move and she didn't know what to do. Then a small warm hand took hers and she looked down to see Henry's light brown eyes looking up at her. Henry gave her a hug, his head resting on her stomach and arms wrapping around her waist.

"Bye Xion." he said and she could hear the sadness in his voice. She put her arms around him and pulled him closer, a small smile on her lips. Another pair of arms wrapped around her and it was Walter, his eyes misty with tears. "Come play with us again Xi!" he said loudly and rested his head on her hip. Her other cousins hugged her and she patted their backs and heads.

"Bye Xion, we'll miss you." James said. "Yeah, I'll miss you too." Alex told her. Her eyes watered and her smile twitched, "I-I'll miss you all so much!" she said and she noted the cracks in her voice, signaling that she might cry soon and she won't be able to hold it back. They all detached from her legs, some sniffling and rubbing their eyes. Xion turned to her aunt and uncle, her uncle's arm around her aunt's waist, both having small sad smiles. She ran into them, her arms wrapped around them both and she closed her eyes. Her aunt and uncle hugged her, almost crushing her body, but she could feel their love in it. They reluctantly released her and her aunt walked her to Zexion's car. Xion didn't notice what was in her aunt's hands.

Zexion opened the back door for Xion and her aunt took her sholder. Her aunt bent down to one knee and held up a small baby blue bag. "Here, a little going away gift from me and your uncle." she said with a smile. Xion took the bag, pulling out a shiny blue cellphone. It was thin and sleek, she flipped it open to see a sunset as a wallpaper. She looked to her aunt, her face mixed with shock and excitement.

"If you ever need me, call me. It doesn't matter what time you call. If anything happens" she darted her eyes to Zexion for a moment and right back to her. "call me immediately." She nodded to her aunt and gave her one last hug. "Thank you for everything." she whispered to her aunt. Her aunt nodded and for a brief moment, Xion thought she saw a tear fall, but it was wiped away. Xion put her backpack in the back seat and climbed into the car. The car door closed behind her and she looked out the window. Zexion walked around to the other side and sat in the front seat. After putting on her seatbelt, she looked one last time to her aunt's family. All four of her cousins waved to her and she meekly waved back and heard the front car door close. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded with a gulp. Zexion started the car, the car roared into life and it began to take her away.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Listening to: Hell Frozen Rain by Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (my Silent Hill obsession continues!)

-Second chapter! I'm happy and kinda sad at the same time. Happy cause writing for this fanfic is coming to be surprisingly easy (the only reason it took time to put out was because of my schedule at work and internet connection has been cut off by my parents). Sad because that means I had to put my other ongoing work aside while I worked on this new story. I don't regret starting this story.

-I have to go to work in an hour. So I'm glad I got to update this early now.

Te gusta? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After what seemed like a long while, this story gets an update! Again, not as long as the first chapter (or even the second for that matter!), but it felt right to end it as it is. Oh well, that will mean more chapters for the story and is that ever a bad thing? (I for one love stories with a lot of chapters:D)

Thanks for the reviews, favoring, and alerts from the previous chapters!

I'm excited to present you the third chapter! Enjoy ^-^

(**extra A/N: It's come to my attention that I have to edit a few things, less I be sued for copyright infringement. So I'll change a few things, but overall the story will remain. Thank you.**)

* * *

It was already an hour since she left her aunt's and uncle's apartment building and it's been an hour of silence between the only two people in the car. The radio was off, a distraction to the driver, and the low hum of cool air came through the small vents on the dashboard of the car. Unfamiliar buildings, stores, and houses passed by in the blink of an eye and Xion found herself staring at everything out the window, even noting the bored expression on her face in her reflection. She asked Zexion where they were going as soon as they left her neighborhood, trying to distract herself from the memories that have been made from living there. "I live in a town called Haven. Small town...you'll like it." And that was last thing he said to her while they drove. She read signs on the highway and she noticed that they were leaving the state. This would be her first trip where she had to leave the state, it finalized the end of her former life.

She looked at her new cellphone, the only numbers on her contacts list were her aunt and uncle's cellphone and one number from her childhood friend, Loriana. She thought about the pinky promise the two made.

"_We'll always be friends right?_" Loriana and Xion locked their pinkies together, an unspoken agreement for the two's friendship to stay intact. Xion can remember clearly the reluctance she had felt to let go of Loriana's pinky and the two sharing a tight hug. Another reminder of what she gave up to live out her late sister's wishes. Not that she ever thought ill of her sister for the sudden changes, it's far from it. She loved her sister, knew that Rinoa always had Xion's best interest in mind and that was to live with the man driving her to a new home.

Xion stared at Zexion while he drove, the sunlight hitting his steely blue hair and made it appear gray, aging him. For some reason, it just dawned on her that she will be living with a man she knew absolutely nothing about! Other then his name, there was really nothing else. She didn't even know if his hair color was real or just a dye job! To satisfy her overly curious nature, she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward and her head next to his arm. She caught a whiff of the faint smell of fabric softener and she felt a bit giddy by it.

"Put your seatbelt back on." Zexion said, glancing at Xion from the corner of his visible eye and then back to the road ahead. "I'll put it on, just answer my questions first." she said and sat back down. She noticed Zexion raise an eyebrow. "Questions?" He stopped at a red light. "Such as?" She fidgeted a little in her seat, thinking of what to ask first.

"How old are you?" she started with.

"25." He said, the car moved once the light was green and took a right turn. _'Just like Rinoa.'_ she thought. _'They were the same age and they knew each other._ _What else would they have in common?'_

"What's your job?" she asked.

"I'm a writer." Her eyebrows raised in surprise and she leaned her head forward, but still couldn't see his face fully. While it did scratch out the idea of Zexion and Rinoa knowing each other at Rinoa's job, she was still surprised to be meeting a writer. "Have you written any books?" This was her first time meeting a writer and she found it kind of exciting. It was as close to meeting a famous person as she would ever get.

"A few." he said.

"Are you a famous writer like J.R. Kowling?" she asked and she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of Zexion smile amusingly, but his hair covered it away. It was still only a glimpse, but her lips quirked a smile. "No, I'm not as famous as her, but I'm decently known." She stared at Zexion with admiration. She was going to live with a published author! "What kind of stories did you write?" Xion wondered if maybe she's seen his books in the library, but walked past it. She'll make a note to look for them...depending if her new hometown has a library.

"Some mysterious, fantasies, and short stories." he said, the car entering a deserted road lined with a thick forest of trees. She didn't notice when they had taken an exit off the highway.

"Can I read them?" she asked and she heard a low chuckle from him, it made her stomach flip inside. "Perhaps. Any more questions you have for me?" Xion thought about her next question. The one question she's been asking herself for a while now. And Zexion didn't seem to mind answering them.

"How did you know my sister?" The air suddenly turned tense, it made her pull back and a shiver crawl up her spine. Nervously, she bit her lip. Did she say something wrong? Something he didn't want to talk about? Why wouldn't he want to talk about it?

"She's...never told you about me has she?" he finally said, blankly.

"No." She watched as his visible eye took a quick glance at her and back to the deserted road. "Hm...I see." he mumbled and silence ensued again in the car. She wanted to press for answers, but she had a feeling that he didn't want to answer them...not yet anyway. She leaned back and relaxed into the car seat. Unfortunatly for Zexion, her curious nature was still very active. There was one more question she had in mind to ask. She licked her lips and built up courage for what she was about to ask.

"I just have one more question to ask." she said and paused to see if he'll object. When he didn't answer her, she continued. "Is that your real hair color?" Xion wished she could see his face to see his reaction. _'Then again, if I did see his face I might get really embarrassed.' _She didn't know what to expect exactly from Zexion. Would he be insulted and get angry? Would he just ignore her question like before?

"That's..." he started and Xion braced herself. Instead, what she didn't expect, was the low rumble of laughter that emitted from his throat and made Xion's face get more of that fuzzy feeling. Amidst his laugh, there was a mumble she couldn't catch, but it made him laugh just a bit harder. "Surprisingly, this isn't the first time someone asked me if my hair is really blue." he said in between his laughter. "Which it is by the way."

It became quiet again after that, but the air no longer felt tense as it was before, it was much more comfortable. After twenty minutes, Zexion turned the radio on, turning the knob slowly so he could hear what was on the stations. Nothing really struck out to Zexion or to Xion to listen to. News reports, bubble headed pop songs, insane metal songs, and radio commercials. Then Xion heard a familiar tune, hearing it more times then she would like, but it was quickly replaced by some male's monotone voice talking about traffic on some highway. She sprung forward, her arms around the passenger's seat.

"Wait! Can you go back to that song please?" she asked Zexion. He turned it back to the station where the song was playing. "There. Can I hear this song please?" she asked, just in case Zexion wasn't interested in this kind of music. She saw him nod and put his hand back to the steering wheel. A guitar rift, the tapping of the drums, and a piano playing the same melody until the male singer begun to sing.

**"Far away**

**This ship has taken me far away**

**far away from the memories**

**of the people who care **

**if I live or die"**

"Rinoa really liked this song." Xion said and laid back into the car seat. She looked out the window, concentrating on the passing trees, and listened to the song.

**"Starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore"**

Xion could see in her peripheral vision Zexion turn his head slightly, looking at her through the curtain of his hair. Was he worried that she might cry? She noticed his hand move to the radio, to shut it off. "Don't. I want to hear this." He retracted his hand and continued driving.

**"Hold you in my arms**  
**I just wanted to hold you in my arms**

**My life**  
**You electrify my life**  
**Let's conspire to ignite**  
**All the souls that would die just to feel alive**

**I'll never let you go**  
**If you promise not to fade away**  
**Never fade away"**

"My sister liked to sing this song out loud." Xion said, whether it was to Zexion or to herself she wasn't entirely sure of. "She was tone deaf." Xion smiled to herself. "Our neighbors got really annoyed whenever she started to sing. Some of even complained. But Rinoa didn't care."

**"Our hopes and expectations**  
**Black holes and revelations**  
**Our hopes and expectations**  
**Black holes and revelations**

**Hold you in my arms**  
**I just wanted to hold you in my arms"**

"Some days, when she had her day off and when she had to clean the apartment, she would put her ipod on speaker and sing as loud as she wanted." Xion started to giggle as she remembered her sister singing into her broom like it was microphone. "Our neighbor from downstairs came up and complained to her to keep her voice down. Rinoa actually sang to him an apology." Xion couldn't help the fit of laughter at the memory of the man from downstairs covering his ears at Rinoa's sung apology.

**"Far away**  
**This ship has taken me far away**  
**Far away from the memories**  
**Of the people who care if I live or die**

**I'll never let you go**  
**If you promise not to fade away**  
**Never fade away"**

Zexion chuckled, "Rinoa never did like people telling her what to do." Xion froze and stared at the back of Zexion's head. Once again, she really wanted to ask him how he and her sister knew each other. Obviously, they were very close. Just how close were they? Also, there was a thought she wished she would not dwell upon. There was something she did not know about her sister and that all lead up to Zexion.

**Our hopes and expectations**  
**Black holes and revelations**  
**Our hopes and expectations**  
**Black holes and revelations**"

She hadn't realized the song had ended, her thoughts about her sister kept her busy. She thought she knew everything about Rinoa. Every pet peeve, all her likes and interests, her facial expressions, and tone of voices to express her emotions. She knew all of Rinoa's habits, all of her fears, all of her dreams, and aspirations. There were even times when they exchanged looks and knew what the other was thinking, a clear sign of their deep sisterly bond. It wasn't like she thought vain of herself for knowing everything about her sister, but a bit of her pride was hurt. But for the first time in Xion's life, she didn't know one thing about her sister and it's sitting in the driver's seat. Her sister kept Zexion a secret from her.

_'Is...is it possible that she kept more secrets from me?'_ She quickly stomped out that idea with a shake of her head. _'No. There was absolutely no way Rinoa kept anymore secrets from me.'_

Her stomach growling was what pulled her back from her thoughts, but the sound of music from the radio drowned out it's cries. She looked at Zexion, wondering if he would mind stopping somewhere they both could have lunch at. For some reason, the thought of eating with him made her blush. She wonders how she'll feel when they start living together. She looked out the window and noticed that the dense tree forest wasn't as thick as before. She could make out something glittering and sparkling between the cracks of trees. Squinting, she saw a body of water through the forest, a large lake.

"Haven is by a lake?" she asked Zexion and he nodded. "Can you swim in it?" Already thoughts of her summer days spent in the water were created in her mind.

"I believe you can. I have seen kids swim in it before, but I wouldn't advise you to go."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to risk you growing a third eyeball because of some boat's gas leak." She looked at the lake and with a further look, did see a speedboat whiz by. For some reason, she clamped her forehead, as though an eyeball did spontaneously morphed. She heard a snort from Zexion and a smirk on his face. She felt her face turn bright red. He was teasing her! She dropped her hands, pouting at the back of his head. He mumbled something and she was able to catch, "Just like her."

_'Just like who?'_ her mind asked, but she knew the answer anyway. She bit back the urge to ask him for his and Rinoa's...friendship? Relationship? She inwardly sighed and pulled out the hardcover book in her backpack, opening the book to chapter 5 and reading. For the rest of the drive she had lost herself in words in front of her and then looking past the words, seeing the characters in action in her mind. So lost in the magical world in her book, she didn't realize her name was called three times.

"Xion!" Zexion's usually calm voice were raised only slightly.

"Wha-?" she said and snapped her head up in surprise. She rubbed her eyes, suddenly itchy and dry for not blinking away from the pages.

"We're here." he said and pulled the key out of the ignition. The car had come to a complete stop besides an iron fence. She looked out the window to see a tall house that...well, it reminded her of houses she'd seen in fairy tales. A house that might have belonged to an ancient grandmother or witch. Even the house looked old, possibly older then all of her relatives combined. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. He gave her a half smile.

"Welcome to your new home."

* * *

Author's Note:

Listening to : Legal Assassin from Repo! The Genetic Opera

-The song on the radio was Muse's "Starlight"

-Xion's new hometown is named after another town that's in a TV show named "Haven." I suck horribly for not creating a Kingdom Hearts related town; like Hollow Bastion or Twilight Town. But I really wanted this town to be more like Sora's, Kairi's, and Riku's hometown by Destiny Islands. Peaceful and small. But in the game the town was not known under any other name and just naming it "Destiny" seemed off (to me at least). Don't worry though, Hollow Bastion & Twilight Town are still known in this story, but will be used later.

-The house is inspired many 12th century French homes.

Please review! See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes**_:

listening to: Renegade by Styx

And here we are with another chapter! This took longer then I expected...I wrote alot of Haven oneshots (and the premire of season 2 did not help...along with the new episodes of Warehouse 13, Eureka, and Alphas the night before). Anyway! I would like to express something I've read in a review. I couldn't reply back, but I'll make it clear here anyway. Zexion**_ will not _**be turning into a pedophile over our young Xion. This isn't under the romance genre as you can see. I do have plans for them, but it will be years (in the fic) for them to ever take place.

Kindle My Heart is about them just settling in together and getting used to each other. Thank you. Enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: The following titles you're about to read are not by me, but real books.

* * *

An iron fence that squared around the two story house with gray round cut roof tiles, yellowish-beige walls, and a chimney that stuck out like a tower. Small white pebbles that lined and curved a path to the wooden front door. Crimson red roses grown fully in hedges surrounding closely around the house. Behind her Zexion was putting two cardboard boxes down on the ground along with two suitcases and with a pull along suitcase. She turned around and took hold of the pull-along suitcase, already walking on the pebble path. She walked up to the hedges with red roses.

Xion had an urge to rub the velvet smooth petal between her fingers, but she knew that she shouldn't. Her sister had told her not to pick flowers from other people's yards. They were such a vibrant red and obviously taken cared for. She looked back to Zexion as he closes the trunk to his car and pick up two suitcases, the boxes left behind. She didn't figure him as the gardening type and she smiled at the thought of him in overalls and a big hat with a spade in hand._ 'A writer and gardener, huh? Only you Rinoa can find such an interesting person to be friends with.'_

She waited for him to reach the door, he put down the suitcases and put a hand into his pocket to take out his keys. "I'll bring the boxes in after I put down your suitcases."

"Did you take care of these roses." Xion asked. Zexion looked at her while he turned the lock in the door. A small smile appeared on his face and shook his head. "Yes. I've been for quite a while." The door opened and Zexion let Xion enter first, she slowly entered with butterflies in a flurry in her stomach. The first thing she noticed was the smell inside the house, coffee beans, old books, and the earthy smell of dirt. She saw where the earthy smell came from, the front door lead directly to the living room which had pots and pots of green plants all over the room. The dark wooden floor boards creaked lightly under her feet as she entered further.

A tan couch in the middle of the room in front of a fireplace, a coffee table between them, and bookshelves full of old and new books lining the walls. To her right was a wall opening to a sleek kitchen. She dropped her backpack on the couch and left the pull-along, she stared with an open mouth at the kitchen. Sleek, silver appliances on top of black opaque marble counter tops and a kitchen island in the middle with chairs. the modern kitchen was a huge contrast to the homey look the house had. It was the kitchen of her dreams. Already, plans of what to cook filled her mind, images of plates of food that people would adore to eat and she couldn't wait to get started. Xion had failed to keep her sister out of those thoughts. Her hand ran over the cold black marble and she noticed that there were plants here as well.

These plants, however, were herbs. Xion recognized parsley, cilantro, mint, oregano, and rosemary because she had used them many times before in her cooking. Xion leaned forward, lifting herself onto the counter, and took a sniff at the herbs. She always loved their smell and mint was her favorite. She turned around to see Zexion watching her with an amused smile. Feeling heat rise to her cheek, she pulled back and just let her fingers touch the mint leaf.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Zexion said, handing Xion her backpack and pull along. She followed after him up the stairs by the kitchen and the butterflies were practically bouncing around in her stomach. She didn't understand why she was so nervous and tried to calm down. In a small hallway Xion counted five doors, two on each side facing each other and a fifth one at the end. Zexion stood by the last door to the left and held a knowing smile, like he wanted to surprise her. Xion smiled up at him and turned the door knob, pushing the door open fully.

Xion stared at her new room, a frown dawning on her face. The first thing she noticed were the bright pink walls, newly painted as she sniffed the air. She really wasn't very fond of pink. She preferred blue and green, but pink...pink was one of Rinoa's favorite colors. Ignoring the pain in the hole in her heart, she looked up to Zexion staring at her, waiting for her to comment. She smiled to him again. _'I guess I'll just have to force myself to like it.'_ she thought and looked back to her room. Two windows with white curtains and embroidered flowers, a bed in the corner with an princess styled iron headboard near the windows and a large wooden wardrobe closet on the opposite wall.

She walked in, placed her backpack on top of the bed along side her. She bounced to get a feel, soft and plush. Xion looked back to Zexion, anxious for an answer from her. "Nice bed." she ended up saying. "Good to hear." he said and an awkward silence ensued. Xion shifted slightly, unsure what to say next. Zexion pushed the two suitcases into her room. "The bathroom is the door across from your room. My room is right next to that and the room across that is the library."

"You have a library in your house!" Xion exclaimed, her eyes so wide that she almost thought they would pop out. She jumped off the bed and ran past Zexion, who just watched her curiously. Opening the left door by the stairs, she entered a room with more books then she's ever seen. The room itself was fairly big, covering the whole wall are rows and rows of books and separate shelves in the middle of the room._ 'A library in one room and books covering the walls in the living room. How much can one person read?'_ she thought. Feeling a presence behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know that it was Zexion. "Did you write these books?"

He chuckled. "No, I haven't written that many. Some are books I used for research for my own books and some are just good stories to read."

"Can I read some of them?" Xion asked while her fingers touched the soft spine of a red book. There was no title on it, but the indigo colored book next to it had silver lettering for the title "**_Wuthering Heights_**."

"Of course." The floor boards creaked behind her, she turned to see him walk down the stairs. He stopped halfway and looked at her over his shoulder. "You can start unpacking while I bring in the boxes. Afterwords, I'll be in my study working. If-"

"You're working on another book?" she interrupted. _ 'Maybe he'll let me read some of his first drafts.'_ she thought in wonder.

"Yes, I'm still working on it, but it's far from done. Do not enter my study with out permission." Something flashed in Zexion's visible eye that startled Xion. Was it threatening? No...it couldn't be, maybe something rather hostile. Like something of an animal marking territory, as she had seen in some documentaries back at her old school. She nodded furiously because she was speechless. She had never received such a look before, not even from Rinoa when she (rarely) got mad. Zexion walked back downstairs and Xion stayed rooted to the floor. When she heard a door close, did she realize that she was left alone to her own ventures. Just as she was going back to her room, she noticed the fifth door at the end. Zexion had not mentioned what was beyond it or whether she was allowed to go through.

_'I'll ask him about it later.'_

* * *

The day and hours quickly passed by and Xion had put away all of her belongings. She went downstairs to the kitchen to see what was for dinner, her stomach rumbled angrily at her for forgetting about lunch. It was dark downstairs and the house was quiet, Xion felt the walls for a light switch. Finding the switch, she lit the kitchen, empty and unused. She didn't know whether to start cooking or to ask Zexion for her dinner. Did Zexion even cook? Her stomach rumbled loudly and she thought about finding something to snack on to settle it. She opened the silver steel fridge, her jaw dropped at seeing a nearly bare fridge.

There was only a half full water bottle, a can of tomato slices, a can of mixed vegetables, a bottle of mustard, and a head of lettuce. Xion just stared at the only five contents in the large fridge, shocked to see nothing for neither her or Zexion to eat. Xion closed the fridge, still shocked and walked to the cabinets by the sink. She only found four mugs, four plates, five cans of coffee, and a small bag of white rice. _'How can anyone live like this?'_ she thought. Rinoa always made sure that the fridge and cabinets were stocked with food, even during the times when money was an issue. Xion wondered whether Zexion just forgot to go grocery shopping or was too busy to get food. He did tell her that he was working on a book.

She sighed, leaning against the counter, her stomach reminding her that she needed to be fed. She patted her stomach, coming up with a way to cook with the very little she had.

_'Rice, mixed vegetables, tomato slices, mustard, and lettuce.'_ Xion placed all of the items on the counter in front of her. _'I can make a salad and have just rice at the side. Too bad there's no chicken, it would go great with some of this. I'll ask Zexion if we can buy some next time.'_ Her mind came to a halt at the thought of Zexion. Even if she was going to live with him now, she was definitly sure that it was not going to be ok to start cooking without his permission. That's how it was with Rinoa.

_'But,'_ her mind quipped._ 'Rinoa didn't let you handle the** stove** without permission and making a salad won't get you into trouble.'_

With a shrug, she put the rice and the mustard aside and searched for a bowl, a cutting block, and the kitchen knife. Xion washed the lettuce and turned her head to see the pots of herbs and spices, eyeing the parsley and cilantro. They would add some extra taste to the plain salad. She plucked some of cilantro leaves and took the hilt of a kitchen knife from the wooden block. She chopped the lettuce and cut the small cilantro pieces, knowing how to postion her fingers so won't cut herself. Xion felt herself relax, being in her element while she cooked.

She prepared a a bowl with lettuce, cut tomato slices, and mixed vegetables sprinkled with bits of chopped cilantro on top to add flavor. Xion had hoped to find some kind of salad dressing to add to it, but found nothing. Setting it on the kitchen island, pulled the high chair, with a plate and fork. She set the plate and served herself. Xion had never like to eat by herself. Even the times when Rinoa had to work past their usual dinner time, Xion was willing to wait for her til she returned home. The house was quiet, if she didn't know that Zexion was still in the house she would have thought the house was empty. She had wanted to tell Zexion she made herself dinner and invite him to eat with her, but he might be busy with his writing. But eating food by herself made her lonely.

The salad was descent, somewhat dry without any vinaigrette and she left enough for Zexion in the fridge. Still early in the evening to go to bed, Xion wandered into the living room. No television to keep her attention, just rows and rows of books. She walked up to a row and picked up an indigo book covered with gold leaves and vines, two white figures are climbing the vines. "**_The Book of Lost Things_**" in white, entangled with the vines. She couldn't find a book summary, so she plopped down on the couch and started to read.

She read of twelve year old David mourning his mother passing away and sympathized. Though she couldn't remember her actual mother clearly, the only person as "mother" in her mind...is Rinoa. She closed the book, it sounded interesting, but she didn't need this right now. With a sigh she got up to put the book away. Xion pushed the book into the shelf and next to it was a dark navy blue book. Thinking it's another story to read, she flipped the pages and saw nothing written on them. _'Must be a journal.'_ she thought.

For some reason she could not place, Xion wanted to keep the book. She never had a journal before or a diary. From what she saw other girls in her class or seen on TV, people wrote their secrets and feelings in diaries. But Xion had Rinoa for that. She kept nothing from her sister and was very open to her. But Rinoa was gone despite how much Xion missed her with all her heart and her new guardian...she couldn't talk to him like with Rinoa. Hugging the book to her chest, she shut her eyes because her eyes were getting misty. With another sigh, shuddering, she walked past the living room, past the kitchen, down a small hallway she had not explored earlier. A lone door at the end of the hallway and the closer Xion approached, the more she heard a click-clacking sound.

Xion held her hand up to the door, suspended in air with a second thought. What if she was being a bother to him? _'He's working right now and I shouldn't get in the way of that.'_ she thought. But it was only one question and she'll say she's sorry if she had done something bad. She took a deep breath and gave the wooden door two taps. The click-clacking stopped and it was quiet for a bit. Until a creak was heard, the doorknob turned.

The door opened a crack, Zexion's steely blue eye looked down at Xion. They quietly stared at the other, waiting for one to speak first. Xion decided to speak. "Um...I was just wondering if I may ask you something? For something I mean." she said nervously. Zexion's eye blinked in some kind of acknowledgment and waited for her to continue. She held up the navy blue book. Zexion's eye looked down at it and then back at Xion. "If-if it's alright with you...um, I'd like to have this...maybe? I won't ask for anything else. I promise!" Zexion stared at her, blank faced, and nodded. "Really?" she asked, but Zexion closed the door before she could thank him. Xion strained her ears for sounds from the other side. Just a creak and then the sounds of keyboard keys being crunched took over.

She turned away, hugging her new journal to her chest, a small smile on her face. For one split second, there was a hesitation in the typing, but it went back to it's quick pace. Xion entered her room, crawling into her bed and turning on her lamp light beside the bed. She bent over and picked up her back pack, digging for a pen. She held a red pen in her hand and opened the journal to the first blank page. She thought about what to write first. Writing "dear diary" was something a little kid would write and just writing today's date seemed like something an adult would do (she knew how strange that sounded, but that's what her mind concluded).

Chewing on the red pen cap, she finally decided on how to start it and began to write.

_Dear Rinoa,_

_I'm in a new room, a new bed, in a new house, and at a new place. But I miss you. I miss our small apartment. I even miss that rickety bunk bed we shared together and I even miss the sounds of cars driving past our building that used to keep us up at night. I don't think I'll ever stop missing you. And then you wanted me to live with Zexion. I wonder how you know him. I never heard you talk about him, not even after you and Leon broke up._

Xion stopped writing for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face.

_Does this mean that you kept a secret from me? Why Rinoa? What reason did you have to keep it a secret? But I'll never get an answer from you. It's not like you'll ever write back...it just makes me feel better to write to you. I learned a few things today. One is that Zexion is a writer. It's kind of cool cause I never meet a famous writer before and now I'm living with one. I wonder what books he wrote. Second thing is that his hair is really blue. I embarrassed myself for asking him, but I was so curious. I made a salad for dinner tonight. Zexion didn't have much else to eat in his kitchen. I'll go grocery shopping with him next time and maybe he'll let me cook. _

_I hope he'll like it. I don't know what he would like to eat, but I hope he'll like my cooking. His house is beautiful, it reminds me of a house in fairy-tails you read to me. He has so many books Rinoa that I wonder how long it took him to read them all. I would ask him, but he's locked away in his study, working. He's writing another book. I wonder if he'll let me read it if I ask. I know Rinoa. You would tell me not to bother him while he works, needing concentration and all that. I already thought of that and I'll ask him if he ever takes a break. I'm tired Rinoa so I'm going to sleep now. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow, but I'll find something. Goodnight Rinoa._

_Love always from your little sister,_

_Xi_

Xion put the blue book under her bed and settled back, lifting Rinoa's quilt to her chin. She stared out the window into the night sky. Small specks of stars dotted the sky and the moon was in the center as bright and enchanting as ever. She could hear Zexion's typing, it never stopped and she found herself lulled to sleep by both the rays of the moon and Zexion's typing.


End file.
